


Is This A Part Of The Job?

by TemporaryBliss



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, Babysitter!Levi, M/M, PWP, Smut, Spanking, bottom!levi, dilf!eren, i sinned, top!Eren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 14:35:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6524152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TemporaryBliss/pseuds/TemporaryBliss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi decides to step out for a few hours whilst babysitting Isabel. Mr Jaeger finds out and comes to the decision to punish the teen, but not in the normal way. It's porn btw.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Is This A Part Of The Job?

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this isn't too disappointing since it's my first real smutshot.  
> Unbeta'd and all that.  
> Characters are slightly OOC  
> Hope you enjoy :p

It was a Saturday night and Levi was stuck babysitting his neighbour’s daughter. Don’t get the wrong idea, Levi actually quite liked the kid – Isabel, her name was. She was ten years old, with red hair that was always in pigtails, eyes that reminded him of the Caribbean and a grin that seemed to never fade. He had been babysitting Isabel ever since he moved next door four years ago, when he was fifteen.

He wasn’t quite sure how he managed to be roped in all those years ago, but he was glad that it gave him something to do when his friends were busy and he had a lot of homework – plus the pay wasn’t bad either. Twenty bucks an hour to look after a kid who mostly spent her time in her room was a steal. Isabel was an only child, so he only had the hassle of one kid to look after when he was needed. Isabel’s mother had left the scene many years before Levi arrived, so Isabel only had her dad to look after her when Levi was busy.

Isabel’s dad. A man named Eren Jaeger.

Mr. Jaeger was thirty two years old, had unruly brown hair that always seemed to never be brushed, was fairly built from what Levi had seen and had eyes like turquoise gemstones. That explained where Isabel got the colour from.

The brunette had been Levi’s first male crush. You could call it his gay awakening, since those first few months when he was in his early teens had been spent locked away in his room with his dick in his hand and fantasy after fantasy of Mr. Jaeger running through his head. Not that he’d tell _anyone_ that.

He only really got to see Mr. Jaeger when he babysat Isabel, since Mr. Jaeger worked late hours at a prestigious law firm or something to that effect. He wore suits all of the time so Levi could only really guess. He never asked. All he knew was that the pay was good enough that they could afford a really nice house, as well as afford to pay Levi when he was needed - which became more often than not these last few months.

So there he was, on a Saturday night, babysitting Isabel whilst his friends were out partying and throwing back drink after drink. To be honest, Levi felt a little left out. He had no assessments to complete for college, nor did he have anything to do in the Jaeger household except watch TV. Isabel was fast asleep in her bed upstairs. Levi could always hear her snoring lightly every once in a while. He was sure to tease her about that whenever she woke up. The teen turned off the TV after the program ended, plunging the house into darkness. He officially had nothing to do. It sucked.

Then, an idea struck. Isabel was asleep, so he could go join his friends at one of the many parties in the neighbourhood. No one would know and he’d be back before Mr. Jaeger got back. It seemed like a great plan. Levi lifted himself from the couch, collecting his things and moving to the door. He grabbed the house keys that Mr. Jaeger had left him and opened the door to leave and locking it behind him.

No one would know if he stepped out for a few hours.

* * *

 

**_3 Hours Later:_ **

Levi had been out a bit longer than he’d like, but it was only eleven at night. Mr. Jaeger wouldn’t be home yet. He’d told Levi that work would keep him beyond twelve due complications, so he’d pay Levi extra for staying the little while longer. He opened the door to the house, careful to not make any sudden noises that would wake up Isabel. Flicking the switch to the kitchen, he wandered into the living room in muted light, unaware of the figure standing in the corner of the room.

“Levi.” A deep voice sounded.

“Shit!” Levi swore as he jumped at least a foot in the air when the silence was broken. He quickly turned his head to the source of the sound, eyes landing on one royally pissed Mr. Eren Jaeger. “Mr. Jaeger! You’re home early!”

Eren sighed as he raked a hand through his unkempt hair, slightly tugging at the roots. “The complication sorted itself out quicker than I had originally thought. Now, explain to me why you weren’t in the house when I arrived, leaving my _ten year old daughter_ in the house alone?”

“I – well…” Levi was at a loss for words. Should he admit that he left the house to attend a party with his friends?

“Don’t bother answering that, I can smell the alcohol from here.” Guess not.

Levi felt slightly ashamed; he had let Mr. Jaeger down and landed himself in the bad books. Then again, who was Mr. Jaeger to scold him like a kid! He wasn’t Isabel! He was a fully functional adult!

“Don’t talk to me like a kid being caught out. I’m in college. Hell, I think that qualifies as being an adult, don’t you think?”

Eren cocked his head to the side, a frown etched on his features. “I’m well aware that you’re in college, Levi. However, you behaved in a very irresponsible manner, just like a child.”

“Oh wow!” Levi rolled his eyes and crossed his arms petulantly. “What are you going to do? Put me in time out?”

Mr. Jaeger’s lips quirked into a half-smirk. “You might not agree with me, but I believe that no one is too old for a bit of,” His eyes turned met Levi’s as he emphasised the last word. “ _Punishment_.”

Levi felt pinned to the spot by the older male’s gaze as his body shivered with suppressed lust. He wouldn’t admit that being punished didn’t sound half bad, especially from Mr. Jaeger. The brunet sat down on his old leather couch, lifting his hand into a ‘come hither’ motion, making Levi’s eyes widen slightly as his legs moved themselves forward on their own accord. “Lie across my lap.”

Levi lifted an incredulous eyebrow. “Huh? What for?”

“You want to act like a petulant child, then you will be punished as one.”

“What exactly are you going to do?” Levi crossed his arms, suddenly suspicious.

“You’re getting a spanking, for both the backtalk as well as leaving the house without informing me.” The thought of spanking Levi made Eren’s cock suddenly pay attention. Ever since the younger male had stepped into Eren’s life five years ago, Eren had wanted to claim Levi’s perky ass and fuck it into next week. Besides, with the look that Levi was giving him now, it seemed that this wasn’t a one-sided thing after all.

Levi sucked in a bit of air as the words sunk in. He’d never thought about being spanked. It was a little kinky for his likes, yet it still sent licks of heat down to his groin. “How many do I get, Mr. Jaeger?”

“Call me Eren.”

“Okay then, _Eren._ How many do I get?” Levi was still being a smart-ass.

Eren liked the way his name fell from Levi’s lips despite being dipped with sarcasm. “How old are you again, Levi?”

“Just turned nineteen.” Levi cocked a hip to the side and Eren’s eyes shamelessly raked down the slim form, eyes lading on the narrow waist. _Fuck._

“Nineteen then. You will count every one. If you mess up I _will_ start again. Understood?” This dirty talk was turning Levi on more than he’d like to admit. He suddenly felt very cramped in his jeans. “Pull your pants down.”

Levi hesitated for a moment. Was this really happening? “Okay.”

“Now lie across my lap.”

Levi moved to be over Eren, his midsection resting on top of the older male’s lap. “You have a nice ass, Levi.” Eren said, admiring the milky expanse of skin.

“Yeah, whatever.” Levi rolled his eyes. He’d heard that one hundreds of times before. This was no new information to him. A sharp slap landed itself on Levi’s exposed skin, causing it to wobble slightly and an angry red hand print to appear not too long after.

“Don’t back talk me.”

Levi bit back a groan. “Yes, Eren. Was that spank number one?”

“No. Let’s call that a warm up and a warning to not talk back to me. You won’t do it again, will you?”

Levi shook his head. “No, I won’t.”

“Good boy. Now let’s get started, shall we?” The ‘first’ slap was a little harder than the warning one, but it wasn’t unbearable. “Count.”

“ _One_.” Levi felt himself harden even more from the sting. He was sure his cock started weeping at this point. Immediately after, Eren’s palm caressed the reddened flesh, soothing it. It felt rather nice. Then, as soon it was there, it was gone. Another slap rang out through the living room. Levi bit his lip to stop the noise coming out of his mouth. “ _Two_ ,” Another slap. “ _Three_.” It wasn’t so bad. Levi could do this.

Then the smacks became harder and more painful against his ass. _One. Two. Three._ _Four_ more in quick succession. It felt so wrong, but so _good._

Levi couldn’t help a moan that escaped his lips. “A-ah! Mr. Jaeger! Shit.”

"Now, what did I ask you to call me, Levi?" Eren's voice sounded hungrier than Levi had ever heard before. It was different. One that vibrated the man's throat and seemed to shake Levi all the way in his lap--down to his cock, feeling how he twitched, his neck ducking his head as he felt the man's hand touch him, wet against his taint. It made Levi already pant under his touch, feeling how his chest and stomach would rise and fall against his thighs, reminding how he laid across him, where he was at, why. He keened, groaned when Eren all but cooed to him, leaning down to talk in his ear, but it didn't distract his hands. One rubbing the risen, red skin where Eren had given the first few spanks, his palm rubbing soothingly over it while his other teased him, slick from Eren milking the head of his cock, picking up the pre-cum from Levi's slit and using it to make an easier glide on his perineum.

"Say. My. Name." Eren smirked against Levi's ear, breathing against it, his teeth scraping over the shell, tongue tasting his lobe, flicking it back and forth before he slipped it between his lips, tugging it lightly before he let go of it with a quiet, wet sound.

Levi felt the circling motion Eren's hand around his entrance, making Levi gasp in surprise, feeling how he was already trying to spread his legs, push his ass up for ...for--"Eren." He fucking moaned his name, panting it next, "E-Eren. Fucking ... _God_."

“Good boy.” The next slap was delivered to Levi’s ass. “Keep counting. What’s the number, Levi?”

“ _Seven.”_

“That’s a good boy.” Three more slaps followed Eren’s words.

“ _E-eight. Nine. T-ten—_ GOD!” Levi nearly screamed the numbers. The heat in his abdomen was beginning to coil. Eren continued caressing the reddened and abused skin, soothing the pain slightly.

“You’re doing so well,” Eren murmured against the shell of Levi’s ear. “Keep going.”

Levi honestly lost count after fifteen, the lusty haze in his brain clouding his vision, causing his eyes to roll back slightly from the pure pleasure he received from the pain.

“What are we up to, Levi?” Eren ran his fingertips over the sensitive skin.

“I-I can’t remember.”

“Is that so?” Eren’s voice dropped an octave, signalling that he enjoyed that fact very much. “Perhaps we should start again?”

Levi could have cried right there on the couch. “P-please.”

“Please what?” Levi knew that Eren was smirking behind him.

The younger male was reduced to begging. “Please fuck me. I need your cock so badly.”

“Please _what?_ ”

“Please, Eren. I need it.” Levi felt the tears brim, threatening to fall down his face.

Eren smirked against Levi’s ear. “Good boy.”

“Thank God.” Levi took that as a confirmation and moved to the edge of the couch on all fours.

Eren chuckled at Levi’s enthusiasm. What an endearing sight. He’ll remember this for a long, long time. “Wait here, let me go get something.”

Levi remained on all fours, patiently waiting for Eren to return. The AC was blowing slightly, the air causing Levi to shiver slightly. There was a rustling behind him, then Eren was suddenly pressed up against the back of Levi’s thighs; leaning over to whisper into Levi’s ear. “Ready?”

The raven-haired man could have strangled him right now. Of course he was. Gently spreading Levi’s ass cheeks, Eren poured the lube generously over his fingers making quick work of loosening up the tight ring of muscle and preparing Levi for his aching cock. The first of Eren’s fingers was pushed into Levi’s entrance, causing the smaller male to whimper slightly. Eren cooed reassuringly and waited for Levi to get used to the intrusion. Before long, a second finger was added. Levi was sure he was losing his mind at that point. He begged Eren to just fuck him. He could handle a little bit of pain, but Eren denied Levi. Only after a third find was added and Levi was a babbling mess on the couch was Eren satisfied enough to finally fuck the teen.

Eren let out a strangled groan as he pushed into Levi’s entrance, earning a satisfied groan from the younger male. The brunet waited a few moments, waiting for Levi to be accustomed to the sudden intrusion. Levi whined at the lack of movements and rutted his hips back into Eren, earning a chuckle.

“Patience, Levi. We have all night.”

Levi wanted to rip his hair out. Why wouldn’t Eren just _move_ already? The need to be touched and fucked was slowly driving him insane. “Just fuck me already.” Levi growled, shoving his hips back again, this time a little harder than he intended.

Eren growled as Levi’s hole clenched around him. “Feisty are we? Fine then.”

The older male began thrusting, forgoing slow and moving straight to hard, fast and needy. Five years of pent up sexual frustration finally being released into the young man and Levi was certainly no virgin from the way he pushed back every time Eren thrust in, fingers indenting the skin on Levi’s hips, fingernails digging in.

Levi could feel himself fucking _drooling_ onto the couch as his hole was continuously assaulted, vaguely aware of the small noises falling out of his mouth. Each thrust was hitting his bundle of nerves with machine-like precision. He knew he wasn’t going to last too much longer. Eren was the same. His thrusts began to become erratic and his breathing becoming uneven. The tight wetness of Levi’s heat bringing him closer and closer to his impending orgasm.

“Levi.” Eren growled, slightly out of breath.

Levi turned his head just enough to look at Eren’s face. “Yeah?”

“I want to look at your face as you cum, I’m going to switch you over.”

Levi barely registered that he nodded before Eren’s cock was removed from his abused hole and he was flipped onto his back on the couch. As quickly as it left, Eren’s cock was back inside of Levi, relentlessly pounding into the heat. Levi wrapped his legs around Eren’s thick waist, allowing himself better leverage to push himself further onto the older male.

Eren leant down, capturing Levi’s lips in a heated kiss, stopping every once in a while to bite Levi’s bottom lip. Levi reciprocated the kiss just as eagerly, tongue running over Eren’s lips in between the gasps and moans leaving his mouth. As Eren moved to capture Levi’s mouth in another kiss, Levi turned his head slightly to close his mouth over the bit of skin at the bottom of Eren’s neck, biting down on it _hard_. Eren swore he almost came then and there as Levi continued biting and sucking at the skin. Both of the men were nearing their climaxes quicker than they’d like to admit.

Levi could feel the exact moment when Eren climaxed; a hot, slick wetness rushed inside him and his thighs shuddered, accompanied by a long, low groan. Levi shuddered as the warmth spread through him, feeling _so close_ to his own release. He can feel himself teetering on the edge, more than happy to fall over the edge. Levi gasped, arching his back as he found his release; his orgasm rushing through him as the pleasure caused him let out one final long moan “Eren. Shit. _Fuck.”_

The room was silent except for both men’s heavy breathing. Levi could feel himself coming down from his high and sleepiness started set in. Eren slowly removed himself from Levi’s twitching hole, cum gradually dripping out. Eren grabbed a tissue from the side table and caught most of it before landed on the couch.

“M’gonna take a shower. Can I use yours?” Levi huffed breathlessly from the couch as Eren moved to throw the tissue in the bin. Eren smiled slightly as he took in the image before him. Levi’s lips were all puffy and red from the rough kissing and his bangs were glued to his forehead with sweat.

“Sure thing. Just don’t wake Isabel.”

“Thanks.” Levi walked past Eren and began to ascend up the stairs. “By the way, you might want to wear a scarf for a while.” Then he was gone. A few minutes later, all Eren could hear was the muffled sound of the shower and the soft sounds of the wind from the AC.

Eren was confused? Scarfs? He walked over to the mirror in the walkway and it became clear what Levi had meant. A big, purple bruise was situated on the side of his neck. A hickey. Levi had marked him. The little _shit._

**Author's Note:**

> Why did I write this.


End file.
